vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuzuryu (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary The Kuzuryu (クズリュウ, Kuzuryū) plays an important role in Shin Megami Tensei II, being a nine-headed super-weapon of destruction commanded by YHVH, who ordered Lucifer to unleash all of it's nine heads to completely destroy everything on Earth, the Underworld and the Abyss dwelled by Demons, although the angel, presumably outraged by his orders, chose to disobey his creator and seal only one of Kuzuryu's nine-heads into the mountains of the Abyss, while continuously feeding it with Magnetite energy using the demon Moloch, keeping into a slumbering state until the time to destroy Tokyo Millenium came, where it would be unleashed and cause mass-destruction only to the city, as opposed to the Underworld and the Abyss Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Kuzuryu, Kuzuryushin Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless Age: Inapplicable. Exists beyond the concept of Time Classification: Demon. Godly Spirit, Japanese Dragon God. Divine Super-Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Kuzuryu is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Kuzuryu's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Magic, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Kuzuryu can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Power Nullification, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, can paralyze foes in place, Large Size (Type 3), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (In his complete nine-headed form, the Kuzuryu is powerful enough to annihilate everything in Earth and completely destroy the Expanse, a conceptual plane of existence formed by the thoughts of mankind which exists beyond all of space and time; and it should be far superior to Lucifer, who is only able to dominate one of it's heads by feeding it with Magnetite energy, and even said head was still able to do battle with end-game Aleph in the Neutral Route, shortly after he and his party killed Lucifer, and shortly before the battle with Satan) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Space and Time Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely Mindless. The Kuzuryu does not display showings of intelligence, and seems to be mostly a savage, animalistic weapon of mass-destruction Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Giants Category:Dragons Category:Snakes Category:Japanese Gods Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Claw Users Category:Law Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1